Stalingrado
by Sakeru-chan
Summary: Stalingrado, el lugar donde un pueblo empezo a morir, el lugar donde los rusos vivieron, donde las paredes del corazon se derrumbaron para dar paso al amor


**HOLAAAAAAAA, Hace mucho no escribia para fanfiction. Ahora veo con esta nueva historia. Espero les guste mucho. Ahora, tomo los personajes de Hetalia como inspiración, la 2da gran guerra como paisaje y a un gran amigo como protagonista. Espero disfruten. Este es un UA, por lo cual las naciones son humanos. Espero les guste. Un abrazo**

**CAPITULO 1**

El día se estaba poniendo tras la montaña de la casa de Laura... en sus brazos había un pequeño niño de hermoso ojos negros... con cabello dorado. Y piel blanca como la de su padre. Ella solo podía contemplar extasiada la belleza de su pequeño hijo. Miro de nuevo hacia las montañas mientras el solo daba su último rayo. Suspiro mirando la foto de su esposo Ludwig... un hombre de ojos azules como el cielo de su amada tierra, eso la había cautivado. Mariana sabía que no debía haberse venido, pero el amor fue más fuerte. Sus padres era hacendado del café en el viejo Caldas, la habían guardado pura para su matrimonio. Pero ella cayó rendida ante los pies de un oficial alemán que venía de vez en cuando por sus tierras.

De nuevo volvió a mirar la foto de Ludwig. Lo amaba, al igual que su pequeño. Pero era algo que no podía ocultar por más tiempo. Poco a poco "eso" la iba destruyendo. Debía volver o morir. No se había acostumbrado al ambiente... o a la ciudad. Extrañaba su casa y su tierra. Y extrañaba su familia. Dejo al niño sobre su cuna mientras le cantaba suavemente una canción de cuna.

"A nanita nana…

Su pequeño le sonrió... mientras ella posaba la mano sobre la mejilla blanca de su niño. Sintiendo la puerta de la habitación abrirse. –la nana podrá encargarse de él. Deberías descansar liebe. Explico Ludwig que vio a Laura en camisón. Ella sonrió acercándose al él. Su largo cabello llegaba hasta su cintura de un hermoso color chocolate, un poco más morena de hermosos rasgos latinos. Y ojos miel... sus ojos brillantes por el amor vieron a su esposo regalándole una sonrisa… - Cami merece que su madre venga a visitarlo no seas cruel Lud.-

El alemán tomo en brazos a su esposa mientras se sonrojaba por el beso, aun no se acostumbraba a los besos o las demostraciones de afecto de la latina. Lo cual siempre sacaba una melodiosa carcajada a Laura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-las cosas no van muy bien- explico el alemán mientras veía a su esposa a los ojos... deberíamos volver un tiempo a Colombia... ya conseguí los pasajes...fue muy difícil pero podremos salir de esta situación. Laura asintió buscando la mirada azulina del alemán. - Creo que esta situación no es la mejor. Los austriacos están dolidos... y... tus compatriotas.- su voz cayo al ver ensombrecerse la mirada alemán. Laura negó mirando a Campo dormir en su cuna. –Es lo mejor. Merece conocer la tierra donde nació.

20 años después….

Herr Camilo- el aludido volteo su cabeza 'para ver quien lo llamaba. Su cabello no era tan rubio, tomando un color quemado oscuro, más hacia el lado de su madre, aunque su piel seguía siendo del exquisito color de la porcelana. Los años pasados en Colombia no afectaron en lo más mínimo sus rasgos alemanes, al contrario, acentuándolo más. Un hombre atractivo ante la mirada de las hijas de los oficiales y de sus esposas. –Le busca su paterna.- explico el soldado. Camilo asintió mirando por la ventana de su oficina. Dígale que pase.

Un hombre alto de penetrantes ojos azules entro en la oficina de su hijo. Él estaba orgulloso de su único hijo... el que le daría descendencia para poder continuar con el legado militar. Él sabía lo que se hablaba por los salones. El Nuevo canciller que había llegado había logrado subir su estirpe germana. Ellos era la raza superior y el haría que su hijo entendiera ese detalle. Camilo volteo sus ojos negros mirando a su padre y estirando su brazo en dirección a un sillón... - siéntate Bite. El hombre tomo asiento mientras miraba a su hijo a los ojos. He hablado con el Canciller... y sabe sobre tus habilidades mentales, le gustaría que fueras uno de sus Guardias. Camilo solo lo miro en silencio dejando que prosiguiera. – Es un gran honor. Tu Tío también me dijo que podrías entrar a la armada Prusiana, allí podrás ganar un rango mas alto. Camilo se levantó lleno hacia el escritorio sentándose en la silla con tranquilidad. Creo que debo rechazar el ofrecimiento del Reich paterna. Explico el Germano a su padre – No se me hace bueno creerse superior a los demás, estaría rechazando mi propia sangre. Ludwig levanto los ojos mirando a su hijo, volverían al mismo bucle. –Debes continuar con la descendencia. Tu abuelo fue Militar, tu tío y yo lo seguimos... tus ojos deben serlo Igual.

Camilo cerró con fuerza la gaveta que estaba abriendo mirando a su hijo fijamente. –Patern, por favor déjame en paz con ese tema... primero debo proteger a mi patria, y a los ideales que tengo. Pero lo cierto... es que el gran Camilo... simplemente no sentía el amor hacia la mujer. Amaba a su madre, pero simplemente no se veía casado, o con hijos... él no había sucumbido ante la suave caricia de cualquiera de las damas... o ante un embriagador beso con sabor a dulzura dado de los labios femeninos. Simplemente supuso que ninguna le interesaba y que esas mientras de afectos eran elementos de engaño. Era perspicaz de mente analítica, y sabía que algo en el no cuadraba del todo. Igual el tema de una boda estaba vetado y poco o nada le interesaba.

_**DICCIONARIO :**_

_**LIEBE: **_amor

_**HERR: **_Señor

_**PATERN: **_Padre


End file.
